There has been known an electronic device such as an alternating current (AC) adapter (a power supply device) which is accommodated in a housing to connect a circuit board mounted with a heat generating element such as a field effect transistor (FET) to the outside. Further, there has been known a technique using a housing formed by a resin molding as the housing of the electronic device.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-229727.